No te veo
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: [OS] Un fragmento del capítulo 2 de la temporada 2 de la serie. Mike se encuentra conversando con Will mientras piensa en Once. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a la serie.


— ¿En el otro lado?

— No, como en un visor de realidad virtual

— ¿Cómo atrapado en dos imágenes?

— Una es nuestro lado del mundo, y la otra… La otra es el Otro Lado.

Mira a Mike esperando que él entienda. Si él no lo hacía entonces quizás nadie lo haría; era el niño zombie ahora.

— Y… y había un ruido que venía de todas partes.

Dice mientras su mente lo lleva, una vez más, ahí. Parado en la oscuridad, el frío de una ciudad vacía. Voltea.

— Y luego vi algo

Una sombra oscura e inmensa se levanta en frente a él. Mucho más grande que los árboles. Una sombra de polvo o, quizás, aire.

— ¿Al Demogorgon? —pregunta Mike

— No —niega con la cabeza, buscando las palabras para definir esa... cosa—. Como una sombra gigante en el cielo.

La sombra, en sus recuerdos, crece, se expande. Lo congela; no, el miedo es el que hace que no pueda moverse que solo se le quede viendo aunque sabe que solo tiene un objetivo.

— Solo que estaba viva. Y venía por mí.

Mike niega con la cabeza. Pensando en que todo se había acabado pero, ¿y si no?

— Pero, ¿esto es real? —le pregunta a Will, deseando internamente que lo niegue. Pero él lo sabe—. O, como dicen los doctores, ¿solo está en tu cabeza? —No quería decirlo y se arrepiente en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.

— No lo sé… Pero —Will lo mira, sus ojos tratan de explicar más que sus palabras—. Por favor, no le digas a nadie. No entenderían

Mike no puede verlo. Esto solo le hace pensar en alguien más; alguien que le hace falta, alguien que sí entendería.

— Once entendería —dice sin mirarlo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Will, buscando sus ojos aunque su amigo se niega a verlo. Dustin y Lucas habían hablado de ella, y Mike... pero ahora, cada vez que lo hacía, su amigo se retraía más. Estaba más agresivo y callado.

Mike mueve ligeramente la cabeza. Un sentimiento agridulce. Recuerda como la conoció.

—Sí… —lo mira un segundo antes de volver su rostro al piso—. Siempre entendía —Entendía con una palabra; incluso podía no decir nada pero sus ojos le decían todo, lo mucho que le entendía—. A veces siento que aún la veo —mira a Will, le hubiese gustado que la conozca. Le gusta hablar de ella pero no siempre puede. Los demás no entienden—. Como si aún estuviese cerca. Pero nunca lo está —dice más rápido. Respira fuerte. Siente la ira que se apodera de él. No pudo hacer nada por ella y ella sí... sacrificó todo por ellos. Aguanta las ganas de llorar que siente desde hace 353 días. Niega—. No sé. A veces creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

Will ya no lo mira. Lo entiende.

—Yo también.

Mike voltea a verlo. Es su amigo y no puede hacer nada por él… así como no pudo hacer nada por Ce.

—Si los dos estamos enloqueciendo hagámoslo juntos, ¿sí? —Sus ojos están húmedos pero intenta ser fuerte por Will, él lo necesita. Necesita que le de seguridad, que todo va a estar bien porque seguirán juntos.

Will sonríe. Mike es uno de los pocos que es así. Es su amigo, su mejor amigo.

—Sí —Hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sus ojos también están húmedos—. Los locos unidos.

Ambos miran a través de la variedad de dulces que están sobre la mesa. Ambos saben lo mal que están… pero lo pasarán juntos.

Él había llegado tarde de nuevo. Un día más que se quedaba sola, encerrada en esa cabaña en medio del bosque. Sin poder ver a los chicos… a Mike. Un día más. Había metido la televisión a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a cambiar de señal. Necesitaba verlo. Solo una vez, una vez más.

El televisor perdió la imagen y comenzó a expulsar ruidos extraños. Interferencia. Agarró la venda cuidadosamente doblada y se la amarró tapándole los ojos, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Siempre buscándolo.

De nuevo ese sitio oscuro, el lugar donde vio por primera vez al Demogorgon.

—Ya pasaron 353 días

Ahí está. Un día más buscándola, hablándole y ella sin poder hacer nada. Lo ve en su fuerte. Aquel que le construyó para protegerla… aunque era la primera vez que la conocía. Se acerca.

—Hoy tuve un mal día… No sé

¿Por qué?, se pregunta ella. Se acerca más. Le duele verlo así. Ella también tuvo un mal día.

—Desearía que estuvieses aquí

Pero si así fuese, los hombres malos irían por él. Sería su culpa; no podía hacerle eso.

— Si estás ahí fuera dame una señal, por favor.

Es como si estuviese a su lado pero al mismo tiempo no. Se agacha hasta quedar muy cerca, tanto que ve las pequeñas pecas de su rostro, sus ojos tristes que le hablan a través del supercom. La observa. No, mira a través de ella. Pero ella sí lo ve.

— Mike

Murmura y él hace un gesto que dice que la ha oído. La siente; lo sabe.

— ¿Once? —su voz se oye sorprendida.

Acerca su mano. Quiere tocarlo; es lo único que necesita. Pero, antes de lograrlo el vuelve a bajar la antena del Supercom. Está molesto. Ella rompió su promesa, lo dejó. Él pasa a su lado y se aleja.

La conexión se pierde. No pudo tocarlo. No puede estar a su lado y su nariz sangra pero no le interesa. Solo le importa él y que no puede hablarle… solo oírlo. Oírlo por 353 días. No ha faltado nunca. Ella sí. Y llora por ello.

* * *

Notas de autor:

El escrito pertenece a una de las últimas escenas del episodio 2 de la segunda temporada de Stranger Things. Y todos los derechos le pertenecen a la serie; aquí solo pongo en palabras lo que podemos ver en pantalla.

Pd: si tienen alguna escena favorita quizás me anime a escribirla... solo coméntenla :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
